Arcann
Arcann is the main antagonist of Star Wars: The Old Republic - Knights of the Fallen Empire and also (depending on the player's choices) with regards to his mother) either a supporting antagonist or a protagonist in Star Wars: The Old Republic - Knights of The Eternal Throne. He is the son of the "Immortal Emperor" Valkorion, the twin brother of Thexan and the older brother of Vaylin. History Early Years Arcann and his twin brother Thexan were both princes of the Eternal Empire born to Valkorion, the "Immortal Emperor" of the Eternal Empire, and Senya Tirall, a member of the Knights of Zakuul. As the boys grew older, they began to adore their father and show less affection for their mother. But when the children started training to become warriors, Arcann slowly started resenting Valkorion for his lack of interest or concern towards his family, ignoring them for weeks at a time. When Arcann's younger sister Vaylin was born and started showing her unstable power over the Force, which she inherited from her father, Valkorion placed mental blocks that suppressed her power but also deeply damaged her personality. This act made Senya decide to leave with her children, only for Arcann and his siblings to refuse to go with her and scorn their mother's concern towards them. Broken-hearted and knowing she can't stop her children, she instead returned to the Knights in the outer fringes of the Eternal Empire, never to speak with Valkorion or her children again. Fratricide Later, when the boys had reached adulthood, Arcann and Thexan approached Valkorion with the proposal of attacking the border worlds of the Eternal Empire and eastern galaxy. While their father sanctioned the attacks, he only allowed Thexan to lead the Eternal Fleet. Prompting an angered Arcann to disobey Valkorion's command and accompany his brother anyway in their attacks on the Galactic Republic and Sith Empire. During their attack on the Sith homeworld of Korriban, Arcann was critically injured in battle, losing an arm and suffering severe scars on his face. Resulting in him gaining a cybernetic arm and mask covering the left half of his face. When Thexan reported Arcann's injuries to Valkorion, he showed little remorse for his son, deeming it a fair price for disobeying him. Returning to Zakuul, Arcann and Thexan placed their trophies from the raids before their father. However, Valkorion only responded in silence and turned away. Enraged by his father's lack of caring, Arcann became overcome by the dark side and leapt at Valkorion in an attempt to kill him. But Thexan used the Force to pull Arcann back and tried to stop him, only for Arcann to accidentally kill his twin brother in a blind fit of rage. As a horrified Arcann came to his senses and realized what he had done, an unmoved Valkorion approached his son as he cradled his brother's body and instructed Arcann to come with him. Usurping the Eternal Throne When Darth Marr led a joint Imperial-Republic fleet into their territory, Arcann informed his father of their presence, but Valkorion was already aware, and sent the Eternal Fleet to intercept the expedition. In the aftermath of the battle, the expedition was destroyed and Arcann's forces captured Darth Marr and an Outlander to be brought directly to Valkorion on Zakuul. Before Arcann can escort the two to the Eternal Throne room, he is apporached by the Scion Heskal, who informs Arcann that the Outlander is dangerous. Arcann brushes aside this warning and brings the two captives before Valkorion, who offers to share his power with the two if they simply kneeled before him. Darth Marr bluntly refused to serve Valkorion again and is quickly executed after attacking the Emperor's guards. Vaylin then ordered everyone to exit the room except for Valkorion, Arcann and the Outlander, who Valkorion once again reiterated his offer towards. However, Arcann betrays his father at that very instant and Valkorion is struck down, with Arcann assuming the Eternal Throne in his place. As the new Emperor of the Eternal Empire, Arcann used his father's murder as an excuse to launch an attack on the Core Worlds. However, sensing that Valkorion was still alive and inhabiting the Outlander, he had the outsider frozen in carbonite. Arcann's war was swift and brutal. Within months, he had forced the Galactic Republic and Sith Empire into submission. Both sides, represented by the Galactic Senate and the Minister of Logistics respectively, formed treaties with Zakuul, promising regular tribute, which was more than needed for the Eternal Empire, which Arcann had unspecified plans for. For all intents and purposes, Arcann held dominion over the galaxy. He ignored the animosity between Republic and Empire, who were more intent on fighting each other than uniting against Arcann. Meanwhile, Arcann's rule over Zakuul had become corrupt and oppressive. He executed a great many Scions, who used to be partnered with Knights, driving the survivors into exile and allowed the heretical Heralds of Zildrog rule the Old World before implementing so many restrictions that effectively left them powerless Hunting the Outlander Five years later, Lana Beniko and Koth Vortena successfully freed the Outlander and fled from Zakuul, to Arcann's displeasure. He sent forces after them into the Endless Swamp but the rebels managed to find the Gravestone, the legendary starship that once overpowered the Eternal Fleet, destroying more than two dozen ships in the process of their escape. Vaylin later informed Arcann that the Outlander had returned to Zakuul and was spotted in the Old World. Arcann publicly informed the denizens of Old World to watch out for the Outlander. Later, when the Outlander fled Zakuul, Vaylin revealed that after questioning and executing three Knights, that she learned their mother Senya had allied herself with the Outlander, but Arcann replies that if she's now against them she will face the consequences. Battle of Asylum Arcann later learned of the Outlander's hideout on Asylum from Heskal, who desired to fulfill the prophecy that the Outlander would be his downfall. When the Outlander arrived at the Scions' hideout, Heskal was standing over the bodies of five Scions, before Arcann fatally impales him. He then extends the Outlander an offer: In exchange for going back into carbonite until he finds a way to exorcise Valkorion and the surrender of the Gravestone, he would allow the Outlander's allies to leave. His terms were refused, resulting in an all out battle on Asylum. Arcann's fight was interrupted by a crashing shuttle, allowing the Outlander to flee the scene. He followed the Outlander to the docking port and engaged his foe again, destroying HK-55 in the process. But once again, the Outlander managed to defeat Arcann and escape aboard the Gravestone. Arcann then reunited with Vaylin, informing her that Valkorion's power had diminished. Arcann later began brooding over the fact that Valkorion was plotting against his own children, upon their return to Zakuul. Vaylin then mentioned that she had told Senya that he killed Thexan and would likely incur their mother's wrath. This made Arcann nostalgic, as he remarked that Thexan should be alive, ruling the Empire as it was meant to be ruled, believing his twin would've sided with him against their father. Vaylin also felt some nostalgia before shrugging it off, reminding her brother that their father now favored the Outlander to take everything Arcann has. Anarchy in Paradise After Vaylin's failed search of five star systems in search of the Outlander and the Gravestone, Arcann ordered one world from each sector destroyed in the hopes it would force someone to reveal the Outlander's whereabouts. Afterwards, he publicly claimed that the destroyed worlds were supporting the Outlander's Alliance and the attacks were retaliation for their attacks on Zakuul. At the same time, the Outlander returned to Zakuul and committed an attack against the Spire's droids that service the population. Arcann was under the impression that Valkorion used the Outlander to do so, unaware that his foe had allied with the anarchist Firebrand. Blaming the Knights for failing to recapture the Outlander, Arcann ordered the Knights to the dueling circle in pairs to fight to the death to serve as motivation. Vaylin voiced her opinion that their search efforts would be impaired with half their Knights dead, but Arcann ignored her. Continued Insurrection Vaylin later interrupted Arcann's meditation session by telekinetically snatching his lightsaber, claiming his sour outlook was making her sad. Arcann then told her his frustrations with their father refusing to face him in combat. Vaylin suggested that Valkorion was probably upset with Arcann for stealing his throne. Arcann reminded that their father was completely devoid of emotions all their lives and that he didn't even acknowledge him murdering Thexan, though Arcann hesitated to say he did the deed. As this made Vaylin nostalgic regarding their late brother, Arcann doubled-checked to see if Vaylin was still loyal to him. Vaylin later traveled to Vandin, where the Eternal Empire's stealth treasury ship, the Gilded Star, was raided by the Alliance. She subsequently informed Arcann via hologram that Senya had used her face to pull off the heist and that the Alliance had stolen all their plunder. Upon her return to Zakuul, Arcann interrupted his sister's promises of revenge against Senya by asking if she remembered how their mother was when they were children. Vaylin refuted her belief that Senya hated her for being more powerful and Arcann said Senya never truly understood her children or their father. Though Vaylin reminded that the Outlander and Senya stole all their valuables, which would inspire other worlds to rise up in rebellion, Arcann assured her that their riches could be replaced and fear of his power would discourage any uprisings. Arcann and Vaylin later observed an army of Mandalorians assaulting their factory on Darvannis. Vaylin suggested dispatching the Eternal Fleet to annihilate the Mandalorians but Arcann declined, content to watch their enemies struggle. But as the battle progressed, the Mandalorians were gaining the advantage. Noting that the Mandalorians seemed inspired by a cause they could believe in, Arcann realized the Outlander was on Darvannis. As Vaylin rebuked him for not taking her advice, Arcann realized that he spent too long sitting on the Eternal Throne and decided to hunt the Outlander himself. When Vaylin threatened to execute the Knight responsible for the Darvannis facility, Arcann then received a distress call from an Eternal Fleet ship transporting Admiral Zasha Ranken, Senator Tai Cordan and exiled Zakuulan holo-performer Malita Tal to Zakuul for him to interrogate, suspecting they knew the Outlander's whereabouts, revealing that the Outlander and Senya were attempting to commandeer the ship. Arcann took his flagship and a significant detachment of the Eternal Fleet to intercept his enemies, but the Gravestone escaped into hyperspace when they started opening fire. Subsequently, Vaylin informed him that all Eternal Fleet ships outside the sector were not responding to their orders. Arcann dismissed this turn of events of little consequence, determined to hunt down the Outlander and Valkorion before worrying about the Eternal Fleet. Little did he know that SCORPIO, the Lady of Sorrows, had secretly taken over Zakuul and through it his entire Empire. Battle of Odessen SCORPIO told Arcann the location of Odessen, the planet where the Outlander was based. Ordering a counterattack against the fleet with the Gravestone, the Outlander boarded Arcann's flagship and confronted him on the bridge, while SCORPIO took control of the ships in Arcann's fleet to destroy the flagship, in order to eliminate both Arcann and the Outlander in one fell swoop. During their duel, Arcann demanded that Valkorion "answer" him, unaware that Valkorion had (seemingly) left the Outlander's body. With the weapon they had forged with Satele Shan and the Force ghost of Darth Marr, the Outlander battled Arcann while SCORPIO's ships tore the flagship apart around them, until finally defeating him. Staggering back from the Outlander, he was seemingly crushed by collapsing debris, his cybernetic arm destroyed. The wounded Arcann was found by Senya, who lamented that she had wanted to save him. When Vaylin arrived, Senya offered to take them both with her; Vaylin angrily refused. But when she attempted to strike Senya down, Arcann Force-pushed her away, saving his mother. While Vaylin vengefully retreated back to Zakuul, Senya took Arcann in his personal shuttle and escaped into hyperspace, as the flagship and its escorts were obliterated by the Gravestone. Personality Arcann was a calculating, shrewd, patient and ruthless young man. Arcann deeply desired love and acknowledgment from his father, Valkorion, but his father's lack of interest in his children caused Arcann to develop a deep resentment for his father, to the point that in a fit of rage, Arcann attempted to kill him. Both Arcann's parents believe jealousy to be Arcann's hidden and fatal weakness. Arcann and Thexan were inseparable as children, with Thexan helping Arcann in times of need and Arcann having complete faith and loyalty in Thexan. When Arcann had lost his arm, Thexan never left his side, something Arcann deeply appreciated. After accidentally killing Thexan, Arcann was shocked and heartbroken by his actions, and it is implied this is the one action he has taken that he regrets. Arcann later speaks of missing Thexan to their sister, Vaylin, believing that Thexan would've sided with him against their father. Arcann also appeared to love Vaylin, and his acknowledgment of her abilities kept her loyal to him. However, Arcann is just as arrogant as his father, believing himself to be beyond the reach of destiny, and that the visions of the Scions do not affect him. This belief drives him to hunt the Outlander in order to prove them wrong. Powers and Abilities As the son of Valkorion and Senya, Arcann was a naturally strong in the Force and a highly skilled duelist, capable of defeating both Sith Lords and Jedi Knights. Arcann also had skill in politics, making Zakuul the most powerful political faction in the galaxy after taking over. He also showed talent as a strategist and military commander, defeating both the Galactic Republic and Sith Empire within only 5 years. Category:Tyrants Category:Power Hungry Category:Usurper Category:Star Wars Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Male Category:Siblings Category:Tragic Category:Insecure Category:Oppressors Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Traitor Category:Affably Evil Category:Strategic Category:Liars Category:Arrogant Category:Sadists Category:Deal Makers Category:Egotist Category:Wrathful Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Propagandists Category:Charismatic Category:Military Category:Incriminators Category:Disciplinarians Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Criminals Category:Remorseful Category:Hegemony Category:Lawful Evil Category:Terrorists Category:Magic Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Redeemed Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Deceased Category:Monarchs